


Полдень в столице

by Tykki



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этюд. Читать медитативно. ^^</p><p>Посвящено: Сэю, успешно заразившегося любовью к «Оммёдзи», причём настолько хорошо, что заказал себе второй фильм. Благодаря чему я этот фильм и посмотрела)</p><p>3 место некоего конкурса яойных фиков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полдень в столице

**Author's Note:**

> Глоссарий:  
> Оммёдзи. "Он" (в данном слоге - "ом" ) и "мё" – это японское произношение "инь" и "ян". Так что английский перевод названия куда как ближе к правде, чем русский. Впрочем, можно не заморачиваться и посчитать колдуном. Только восточной направленности, на Инь-Ян ориентированного)  
> Сакура. Всё ещё японский сорт вишни.  
> Сакэ. Всё ещё японская рисовая водка.  
> Мико. Синтоисткая жрица. Синто – Путь Богов, традиционная религия Японии, жившая здесь задолго до буддизма, да и с его приходом никуда не девшаяся.  
> Кагура. Традиционный церемониальный танец мико.

Первое осторожное прикосновение пальцев к щеке. Заглядывает в глаза. Боится и оскорбить, и наткнуться на извечную холодную насмешку.  
Сад затих и ждёт. Сакура уже почти вся отцвела, а немногие оставшиеся лепестки и рады бы прилететь на галерею, где сидят двое, но ветра нет. Нет совсем, и в отставленных чашечках с сакэ гладкая поверхность даже не думает колебаться.  
Хозяин сада тоже ждёт. Лисьи глаза по привычке прищурены, а в чертах действительно таится насмешка; но, если гость хоть сколько-нибудь понимает того, кого коснулся, он должен видеть, что на лице Сэймэя нет ни холодности, ни жестокости.  
Оммёдзи-гений, Абэ-но Сэймэй ждёт. Он не собирается отталкивать гостя, что бы ни последовало за первым жестом; но Хиромаса этого не знает. В душе он поражён собственной смелостью: ему ли не помнить судьбы тех, кто наносил обиду сидящему перед ним человеку в бело-лиловых одеждах.  
Поэтому Хиромаса тоже ждёт, надеясь, что Сэймэй даст ему предупреждение прежде, чем сочтёт его поведение оскорбительным.  
На какой-то момент в столице образуется островок, где совершенно отсутствует движение.  
Удостоверившись, что ничего не происходит, Хиромаса наклоняется к лицу Сэймэя – тот цинично думает, что теперь достаточно совсем небольшого усилия, чтобы придворный потерял равновесие и растянулся на полу. Оммёдзи уже почти готов это устроить, когда чувствует, как его губ касаются губы Хиромасы.  
Гость на всякий случай зажмурился, поэтому не видит, как удивлённо расширились глаза хозяина дома. Да, Абэ-но Сэймэй удивлён. Не слишком сильно – жизнь отучила его изумляться по-настоящему. Однако этого он, пожалуй, не ждал.  
Он давно принял тот факт, что Хиромаса – вторая половина его души. Однажды он допустил смерть своего спутника, но больше этого не будет. Чтобы вернуть Хиромасу в число живых, собой пожертвовало другое близкое Сэймэю существо, и оммёдзи холодно считает, что это – признак его недостаточного овладения своим искусством.  
Другой признак – то, что он был слеп в отношении Хиромасы. Что сам не понял, какая важная роль отведена тому в его, Сэймэя, судьбе.  
Но это – в прошлом. С тех пор искусство оммёдзи возросло, а сам он изменился. Да, аристократ из рода Минамото меняет его – постепенно, постоянно. Если Сэймэй – Инь, то Хиромаса – Ян, и это то Ян, с которым оммёдзи расстался на пути к посвящению в тайны мастерства. Ведь Инь в подобных искусствах гораздо сильнее, и грань между человеком и бесом становится всё более несущественной.  
Оммёдзи видит, что с тех пор, как он встретил Хиромасу, в его шутках больше нет былой злобы. Благодаря чистой мелодии флейты он обрёл равновесие.  
Разумеется, ум Хиромасы совершенно не подозревает обо всём об этом. Душа же, уверен Сэймэй, знает. Ян без Инь равно немыслимо, и влюбчивый, наивный, готовый поверить в сердце любого аристократ тоже нашёл ту свою часть, что ему не хватало.  
Они всегда будут вместе, Хиромаса сам так сказал, так что на этот счёт Сэймэй спокоен. В отличие от него, Минамото-но Хиромаса всегда действует, руководствуясь внутренним инстинктом, так что его разум не оспорит и не станет бежать этих уз.  
Пока он рядом с ним, Сэймэю достаточно всё равно, в чём именно заключается это "рядом". Оммёдзи не видит ничего странного в том, чтобы получить в рамках уз немного удовольствия. Собственно, он решил по поведению Хиромасы, что именно за этим тот сегодня и пришёл, так что Сэймэй почти сразу отослал Муцумуси, дабы не смущать и так нервно подскакивавшего при каждом звуке гостя.  
Следовало бы догадаться. Хиромаса – слишком хороший человек, чтобы отнестись к этому так же легкомысленно. Подобной простоты он не принимает. Он умеет только протягивать всё сердце сразу, не частицу его.  
Надо сказать, хотя поведение влюблённого Хиромасы порой изрядно веселило Сэймэя, со стороны он одобрял выборы придворного. Женщины, которых тот любил, были личностями незаурядными и сильными.  
Ещё, безусловно, они были одинокими, и целость их души была нарушена.  
"Мне нужно не удовольствие. Мне нужен ты".  
Слова слышатся так ясно, как если бы Хиромаса произнёс их вслух.  
Оммёдзи размышляет, как ответить на это. Как и прежде, он не собирается отталкивать Хиромасу. Но Сэймэю интересно, а так ли хорошо тот понимает, о чём просит.  
Сэймэю кажется, что Хиромаса не понимает.  
Нет, не так: Сэймэй уверен в этом.  
Если не шевелиться и дальше, Хиромаса с пристыжённым видом отодвинется назад и начнёт извиняться. Тогда, временно лишив его дара речи, можно будет объяснить ему, насколько неблагодарное дело быть его, Сэймэя, возлюбленным. Да, ещё более неблагодарное, чем быть его другом и постоянным спутником в бесконечных эскападах.  
Хотя…  
Оммёдзи приоткрывает губы и чувствует, как с облегчением расслабилось всё тело Хиромасы. Сэймэй готов рассмеяться – момент того заслуживает.  
Тихо шелестят листья на деревьях – это ветер вернулся в столицу из своих странствий по миру. Где-то за пределами сада в воздухе порхает прекрасная священная бабочка, и сверкающие под полуденным солнцем синие крылышки кажутся сапфировыми. Бабочка счастлива, хотя она сейчас и не со своим господином. Бабочка почти не умеет быть несчастлива.  
На галерее Хиромаса осторожно переносит вес тела на пятки и опасливо смотрит на хозяина дома. Глаза Сэймэя закрыты, а лицо было бы отрешённым, не кривись рот в усмешке.  
Ждать предупреждения уже поздно. Так что Хиромаса ждёт, когда оммёдзи посмотрит на него, и при мысли о том, что может быть в этом взгляде, у аристократа заранее холодеют кончики пальцев.  
Абэ-но Сэймэй открывает глаза, узкие и лукавые глаза, что, как говорят, достались ему в наследство от матери-лисицы. И Хиромаса чувствует, как его захватывает какой-то танец, словно тот раз, когда оммёдзи в образе мико вёл изысканный  _кагура_.  
Во взгляде Сэймэя нет ни враждебности, ни отторжения.  
Игривый ветерок, ласкаясь, пытается ерошить аккуратно собранные волосы сидящих мужчин, приносит им в подарок бело-розовый лепесток сакуры. Светлое пятнышко замирает на полу галереи, точно между гостем и хозяином.  
"Ты мне необходим".  
Хиромаса теперь знает, что правильно истолковал ответ Сэймэя. Он широко улыбается и достаёт из рукава флейту, и ветерок с радостью вплетает в себя нежные звуки.  
Лепесток на полу лежит тихо и едва-едва трепещет, словно хочет полететь дальше или словно дышит.  
Сегодня обычный день в столице.  
  
14-15.10.2004

**Author's Note:**

> Да, Сэймэю предметы любви Хиромасы вспомнились в связи со сходными с ним личными качествами.


End file.
